Say my name
by nattie black
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre un mangemort et un membre de l'ordre. Comment ils se sont trouvés, séparés, retrouvés.


Me voilà avec un Dramione, pour changer. Je l'ai écrit il y a un an et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas publié à ce moment là, je l'ai retrouvé il y a deux semaines. Je dois dire que je suis rarement satisfaite de moi, mais pour le coup ce os je l'aime bien beaucoup ! Je suis étonnée moi même.

Je dois vous prévenir, ATTENTION /!\ il y a plusieurs phrases bien crues /!\ ATTENTION

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, j'ai fait le choix de ne garder que les noms anglais d'origine (je trouve les versions françaises assez moche), et je ne me fait aucun argent avec ce os (dommage quand même, si l'envie vous en dit on peut créer une cagnotte :p )

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

Les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur la cape noire de son amant. L'orgasme était puissant, ravageur. Tout en reprenant pied avec la réalité elle perçu son souffle rauque dans son cou et les jets de sperme pulser au fond de son ventre. Il colla sa bouche contre sa peau pour taire son gémissement de plaisir. Se perdre en elle était toujours aussi bon. Il effectua un dernier aller retour, s'assurant qu'il s'était complètement vidé, puis relâcha les cuisse de sa partenaire. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court et le cœur battant à tour rompre. Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de remettre sa culotte.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de garder celle-là ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Elle l'ignora et remis ses vêtements en place pendant que lui s'allumait une cigarette.

-Tu es vraiment obligée de partir aussi vite à chaque fois ?

-Harry et Ron vont se poser des questions si je traîne trop.

-Oh, ne faisons surtout pas attendre Saint Potter et la belette.

-Attention, je pourrais croire que tu es légèrement jaloux sur les bords.

Il grimaça en l'entendant. Il écrasa sa cigarette et s'avança vers elle jusqu'à l'accoler contre un mur.

-Tu aimerais ça, hein Granger. Il l'enlaça de ses bras et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Dis-le Granger, fais nous plaisir à tous les deux et dis-le.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il y avait des mots qu'ils s'interdisaient de dire, ils étaient trop dangereux, avaient trop de signification, trop d'investissement. Ils étaient en guerre et ils ne pouvaient se les permettre. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire faisait parti des interdis mais c'était leur petit pêché mignon, jamais ils ne pourraient s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient, alors prononcer leur prénom était tout ce qu'il leur restait.

-Draco. Murmura-t-elle, et il ferma les yeux, se délectant des frissons que cela lui déclenchait.

Entendre son prénom rouler dans la bouche de la lionne était encore plus agréable que de sentir ses mains douces sur son corps.

-Dis-le encore.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Dis-le encore, Hermione.

La voix suave du serpent envoya des étincelles dans le bassin de la brune.

-Je t'en pris ne fais pas ça.

Elle sentit sa main experte se faufiler sous son chemisier pour caresser son sein.

-Draco tu vas me rendre folle.

Elle pu lire de l'amusement, un éclat de victoire, mais surtout de l'amour dans son regard. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle allait rater la réunion de l'ordre.

Avant de partir pour de bon, quarante cinq minutes plus tard, elle sentit qu'elle devait le prévenir.

-Au cas où on ne pourrait pas se revoir d'ici là, ne reste pas chez toi vendredi de la semaine prochaine.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fuit pour aller à la chasse aux horcruxes. Il n'en restait plus que deux un dont ils ignoraient encore tout et Nagini qui devait -et ne pouvait- être tué qu'en dernier. Un jour, vers le début de leurs recherches, ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonniers dans le manoir Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange s'était mise en tête de la torturer quand Draco l'avait sauvé d'une pirouette. Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient échappés, Voldemort avait multiplié les attaques contre des innocents pour les forcer à refaire surface. Les mêler aux combats pour les éloigner de ses parts d'âme. A force d'intervenir directement sur le terrain Hermione avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises Malfoy. Ils s'étaient blessés, sauvés. Puis ils avaient fini par se retrouver seuls, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous et, aussi sûrement que le jour vient après la nuit, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Draco n'avait pas le courage de devenir agent double comme son parrain et Hermione n'avait jamais cherché à le convaincre. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, un mangemort par obligation. Un enfant élevé du mauvais côté et qui n'avait jamais eu le choix de son destin. Alors sans trahir leur camp ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre quand ils le pouvaient.

-Attaque surprise au manoir Malfoy. Vous pensez réellement pouvoir passer les barrières de protection ?

-Ne nous sous-estime pas Dray.

Il lui effleura la joue, l'embrassa pour la remercier de l'information et transplana. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant la fin de la guerre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trois ans plus tard

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voldemort était tombé depuis deux ans et demi, après l'attaque du manoir Malfoy Hermione avait été mise de côté, les autres ne la jugeaient pas en état de poursuivre la guerre, alors elle ne savait pas trop comment tout cela s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que la dernière attaque à laquelle elle avait participé avait été catastrophique pour les deux camps et que sans l'intervention de Neville elle y serait restée. Neville, qui aurait cru qu'il aurait pris une telle place dans sa vie, qu'il serait devenu sa bouée de sauvetage. C'est lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'était à lui qu'elle avait osé tout raconter. Lui qui lui avait annoncé que si elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelles du blond c'était parce qu'il avait déserté et qu'il était introuvable. C'était lui aussi qui avait eu l'idée d'apporter de faux témoignages et de fausses preuves pour innocenter l'ancien prince des slytherins lors de son procès. Les aurores, avec l'aide du portrait de Dumbledore, avait mis au point un sortilège qui permettait de localiser tous les détenteurs de la marque des ténèbres. Durant une semaine Draco s'était retrouvé à Londres en présence d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci répéta son témoignage. Mais pas une fois il n'avait daigné lui adresser la parole ou lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Aussitôt innocenté, et ses affaires arrangées, il avait de nouveau disparu de la circulation. Alors en désespoir de cause, cherchant à faire taire la douleur au fond de son cœur, la jeune femme avait fini par céder à la cour acharnée de Ron.

Et voilà que un an après elle se retrouvait dans cette boutique à faire le dernier essayage de sa robe de mariée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Neville et refusé la demande de son ami. Parce que oui, force était de constater que malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle ne ressentait rien de plus pour Ronald Weasley que la profonde amitié qui les liait depuis de nombreuses années. Et le pire c'était qu'il tenait à faire de leur union un mariage mondain et médiatique à l'inverse de la petite cérémonie intime qui avait vu Ginny dire oui à Harry.

Sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien y faire la jeune femme se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, durant la guerre elle n'avait eu de cesse de rêver de leur victoire afin de pouvoir s'afficher ouvertement avec Draco. Quel doux rêve c'était alors. Doux mais surtout fou. Dans à peine deux semaines elle aller en épouser un autre. Voyant que la brune avait besoin d'être seule, la vendeuse s'éclipsa en lui expliquant qu'elle allait leur chercher des cafés un peu plus haut dans la rue et qu'elle serait de retour d'ici un quart d'heure. Intérieurement Hermione lui en fut plus que reconnaissante. Elle s'accorda cinq minutes avant de sécher ses larmes et d'affronter son reflet. Mais elle se figea quand elle regarda dans le miroir. Derrière elle, elle pouvait le voir, il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec un air méchamment moqueur.

-Haut les cœurs, Granger vient enfin de réaliser quelle vie banale et misérable l'attendait en devenant madame Weasley. C'est dingue ce que la presse fait étalage de votre couple, pourtant un traître à son sang qui épouse une sang-de-bourbe ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça.

Il se décolla du mur et s'avança vers elle tel un prédateur, l'hypnotisant de son regard gris métallique. Quand il avait appris leur mariage en grandes pompes son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Comment osait-elle être heureuse, comment osait-elle être avec un autre après toutes les promesses silencieuses qu'elle lui avait faites. Et après on disait que c'étaient les slytherins qui étaient vils, retords et sadiques. A coup sûr ces gens là ne connaissaient pas Hermione Granger.

-Relax, je blague. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un humour douteux, après tout je ne suis pas ce bout-en-train de Finnigan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il est mort pendant la bataille finale non ? Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai fini par perdre le fil de tout ceux qui sont morts au combats, en général je ne me souviens que du nom de mes parents.

La jeune femme grimaça. Il l'avait dit sur un ton badin mais le fond du problème était là la mort de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy le jour de l'attaque surprise. Comme il était parti sans rien dire elle n'avait jamais eu la confirmation qu'il la tenait pour responsable. Mais si c'était bien le cas elle avait tout intérêt à rester sur ses gardes, même si son cœur faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Il était toujours aussi beau, encore plus ténébreux et diablement sexy. Il avait dû en faire tourner des têtes durant ces trois années.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta-t-elle presque sur la défensive.

Il était trop près, elle pouvait sentir son odeur envoûtante, son souffle tiède et la douceur de sa cape contre ses doigts.

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il s'avança encore, la forçant à reculer jusqu'au miroir mural. Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. L'excitation et la peur montèrent en flèche, encore et toujours elle se retrouverait son esclave, obéissant d'instinct, totalement soumise à lui.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué Granger.

Non il n'utiliserait pas son prénom, elle ne le méritait pas, pas encore, il voulait d'abord qu'elle se souvienne de tout, il voulait qu'elle cède. Elle était à lui, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait jusqu'après leur mort. C'était ainsi, leur histoire dépassait l'entendement. Comme elle ne lui répondait toujours pas il posa ses mains sur sa taille, qu'il trouva beaucoup plus fine qu'au temps de leur idylle. Il laissa ses lèvres vagabonder le long de sa joue pour aller dans son cou. Il se félicitait des frissons qui la firent frémir, pendant un moment il avait eu peur qu'elle ne l'ait vraiment oublié ou que ça aussi elle l'ait feinté. Mais non, son corps répondait au sien.

-Parce que toi tu m'as manqué.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement, bien sûr qu'il lui avait manqué, elle avait cru en mourir, comme si on lui avait arraché de force ses entrailles. Il embrassa la peau sous son oreille et remonta le jupon de sa robe pour avoir accès à ses cuisses qu'il caressa, se rapprochant inexorablement de son centre. Dans un sursaut elle se reprit et lui bloqua les mains, la vendeuse pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre et les trouver dans cette position. Il sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il relâcha le tissu. Comme si cela n'était pas calculé il s'humecta les lèvres et poussa un soupir.

-Tu te souviens du studio où on se retrouvait en secret ? Je t'y attendrais ce soir quand ton fiancé sera endormi.

Pour être sûr de la convaincre il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Hermione en resta toute déconcertée, même une fois la vendeuse de retour. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que signifiait ce retour quelques jours avant son mariage ? Se pouvait-il que... Non, il ne fallait pas tirer de plan sur la comète.

A la place elle termina son essai de robe avant de rejoindre Neville pour manger un morceau. A peine c'était elle assise en face de lui que l'ancien gryffondor comprit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, mais il se retint de la questionner sur ce sujet, elle lui en parlerait bien à un moment, et la connaissant cela ne tarderait pas. A la fin de la guerre il leur avait fallut terminer leur cursus scolaire, refusant de se séparer de son soutient Hermione s'était lancée dans la botanique. Ils possédaient aujourd'hui une boutique vendant des potions, des produits à base de plantes et toute une palette de spécimens rares. Ce n'était que les débuts mais le fait d'être des héros de guerre aidait amplement à se faire une large clientèle.

Le soir venu c'est avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle délaissa un Ron endormit. Elle prit le temps de se demander si elle devait faire un effort vestimentaire, mais la robe estival qu'elle avait porté le jour même ferait parfaitement l'affaire, néanmoins elle se permit une petite fantaisie. Sans le moindre doute elle transplana devant la porte du minuscule appartement dans lequel ils avaient leurs habitudes. Pourtant, maintenant, elle était incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, elle se trouvait soudainement bien idiote de se retrouver là. Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper contre le panneau de bois, celui-ci pivota tout seul. Prenant son courage à deux mains la jeune femme entra. A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur que la porte se referma. La lumière était tamisée, pas d'électricité, juste des bougies. Pas de meubles, juste un lit. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre il était collé à son dos, les mains enserrant presque douloureusement sa poitrine.

-Je suis d'avis qu'on continu comme on le faisait pendant la guerre.

Il passa une main le long de son ventre et la glissa sous sa robe courte, il ne chercha pas à la faire languir et posa directement ses doigts sur son intimité.

-Par la barbe de Merlin Granger ! Grogna-t-il surpris.

Ce qu'il sentait lui déclencha une érection monumentale. Il n'avait eu que de très rares aventures depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, ce qui faisait qu'il avait un certain appétit inassouvi, ajoutez à ça le fait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait baiser toute la nuit avec sa lionne et vous vous retrouvez avec un Malfoy passablement excité. Mais si en plus Hermione lui réservait ce genre de surprise il ne jurait plus de rien. Sans plus se retenir il caressa ses lèvres et plongea brusquement deux doigts dans son centre brûlant. La brune rejeta la tête en arrière, s'appuyant de tout son corps contre l'ancien mangemort. Les mouvements de Malfoy ne la satisfaisaient pas, il lui en fallait plus. Elle lui retira sa main et se retourna pour se jeter sur sa bouche, elle le voulait lui, maintenant.

Ne prenant pas la peine de le déshabiller, elle fit sauter sa ceinture avant de lui baisser d'un seul geste sec le pantalon et le boxer. Puis elle se plaça face contre la porte, la croupe tendit vers lui. Il lui toucha les fesses avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en elle. De sa main gauche il lui attrapa les cheveux, de la droite il lui écrasa la hanche, puis il laissa place à sa rage et à son désir. Il allait assouvir son envie et la briser en même temps. Après tout ils étaient tous les deux coutumiers de la douleur et de la destruction. Le blond entama une série de violents coups de rein qui faisaient gémir la jeune femme aussi bien de douleur que de plaisir. Rapidement Hermione se retrouva aux portes de la jouissance, il lui avait tellement manqué, et lui seul savait comment la combler. Quand il s'en aperçu, Draco lui tira les cheveux à lui en briser la nuque. Il était hors de question qu'elle ait un orgasme, du moins pas tant que lui n'aurait pas éjaculé.

Il se retira d'elle et la jeta au sol. Il se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements et déchira la petite robe de son amante. Une fois tout deux nus, il la força à avoir le visage collé au sol tout en gardant les fesses en l'air, et il la besogna avec un nouveau regain de violence. Hermione chercha à plusieurs reprises à se relever mais à chaque tentative Draco lui plaquait la tête contre le planché. Bien que cela lui était inconfortable, et dégradant, la lionne sentit son orgasme revenir en force, d'avance elle savait que ce serait le plus fort qu'elle n'ait eu depuis leur séparation. Docile, elle encaissa les coups de buttoir, plus divins les uns que les autres, y trouvant son compte. Ne tenant plus, et ruisselant de sueur, le blond explosa en grognant tel un animal. Pour Hermione c'était le signe, elle hurla littéralement et se contracta à en faire souffrir son amant. A bout de force et les membres tremblants le jeune homme se traîna jusqu'au lit et ouvrit machinalement les bras pour inviter la brune à venir le rejoindre. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la jeune femme pour réussir à se relever, Draco se redressa même, inquiet.

-Hermione ? L'appela-t-il doucement, il avait peur d'y être aller vraiment trop fort.

Il avait employé son prénom d'instinct, au diable ses retenus, il voulait se venger mais dans certaines limites, il n'était pas un monstre ! Il fut rassurer de la voir se remettre debout. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, ne voulant pas lui montrer ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il n'y avait pas eu une once d'amour, que de la rancœur, de la colère. Tellement de gâchis, si seulement il lui avait laissé une chance de s'expliquer.

-Granger t'es avec moi ou pas ?

Se mordant les lèvres, elle ravala ses sanglots avant de lui répondre.

-Il faut que j'y aille, Ron a le sommeil léger.

Draco fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme ça. Enfin, il s'en fichait.

-Comme tu veux, tu sais où me trouver en tout cas. Tu veux que je te prête...

Mais elle avait déjà transplané, et c'est complètement nue qu'elle arriva au milieu de son salon. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Tout aurait été plus simple si elle était morte ce soir-là.

A pas de loup elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain après avoir récupéré sa baguette pour insonoriser la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps avec dégoût et tristesse, dans sa folie dominatrice et aveuglante il n'avait même pas vu toutes les cicatrices qui marbraient son ventre. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner le voir les soirs suivants. Il lui était vital, son shoot quotidien dont elle n'avait pas su se sevrer. A chaque fois elle retrouvait une part du garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse pour le voir disparaître tout de suite après. Dés qu'il se laissait aller à un geste tendre il se reprenait en lui glissant un « sang-de-bourbe » à l'oreille, et jamais ils ne parlaient une fois reput du corps de l'autre. Draco se contentait de lui tourner le dos ou de partir prendre sa douche sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Hermione, quant à elle, ne s'éternisait guère et se dépêchait de rentrer chez elle.

Neville ne lui avait fait aucune remarque mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait tout compris. Il la comprenait toujours en un seul coup d'œil, il était le seul.

Huit nuits, vingt orgasmes, treize paquets de mouchoirs.

Le corps endoloris, Hermione retomba sur le matelas, Malfoy avachi sur elle. Depuis le premier soir il ne l'appelait plus que par les sobriquets qu'il lui donnait du temps d'Hogwarts, pourtant elle décelait une note de tendresse dans sa voix. Il garda la tête contre la poitrine de la lionne, se délectant de ses doigts qui se baladaient le long de sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de son cuir chevelu.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Non, pas la peine de me remercier paillasson.

-Si, il faut que tu saches pour tes parents...

Il la fusilla du regard, lui ordonnant de ne plus prononcer un seul mot avant d'afficher un sourire ironique. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté et fixa le plafond.

-C'était une attaque, tu as tué mes parents parce que c'étaient tes ennemis. C''est de bonne guerre. On savait que ça finirait par arriver. Tu étais un membre de l'ordre et j'étais un mangemort. Bien que ton pote Longbottom et toi vous vous soyez parjurés pour me faire innocenter. Ah, les gryffondor et leurs états d'âme. Moi je n'ai pas ce genre de problème. Regarde, je suis là, à baiser avec mon ennemie de toujours alors qu'elle est sur le point de se marier. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que j'arriverai à pervertir ainsi l'insupportable sang-de-bourbe j'en aurai bien rigolé.

Il tendit le bras pour se prendre une cigarette, un vice dont il n'avait pas su se défaire, au même titre que son amour pour celle qui avait assassiné ses parents. Ce n'était pas tant la mort de son père qu'il lui reprochait, au contraire en faisant ça elle l'avait libéré de l'emprise que Lucius avait exercé sur lui toute sa vie, non, ce qui lui brûlait les entrailles c'est qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer sa mère alors qu'elle était innocente. Quand ils avaient appris à se connaître il lui avait parlé de Narcissa, cette femme qu'il ne pouvait appeler « maman » que lorsque son père était absent. Cette femme qui avait tout fait pour le protéger de la famille Malfoy et de Voldemort tout en lui apportant tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait.

-Oh, tu t'en vas déjà ? Aurais-je dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, Ronald a le sommeil léger. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il découvre que sa futur femme le quitte toutes les nuits pour revenir avec l'odeur d'un autre sur elle.

Et Hermione, la seule qu'il s'était permis d'aimer, d'accorder une confiance totale, avait tué cette femme qu'il chérissait tant.

Tout en tirant sur sa cigarette il la vit se rhabiller et déposer une petite fiole sur le bar de la cuisine. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne se retourna pas pour le regarder une dernière fois et transplana. Il alluma et fuma une deuxième cigarette avant de se lever pour aller examiner le petit cadeau de la brune. Il plissa le nez, un souvenir, voilà ce qu'elle lui avait laissé avant de partir. Il reposa la fiole, remit ses vêtements, vérifia que l'appartement était bien fermé puis rentra chez lui, un manoir qui appartenait à sa mère et qui se trouvait au nord de l'Écosse. Une partie de lui était heureux, il ne doutait pas qu'il eut réussi à faire payer à Granger ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais d'un autre côté, en s'attaquant à elle de cette manière il s'était aussi planté un poignard dans le cœur. Ses gestes, ses regards, sa façon de prononcer son prénom... Tout indiquait qu'elle était sincère, qu'elle l'aimait. Et ce n'était pas possible, pas en ayant fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Il avait toujours refusé de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui retourne l'esprit en inventant quelques excuses pour justifier son meurtre. Les mangemorts qui avaient échappé à l'attaque lui avaient dit ce qu'il y avait à savoir Granger avait tué Narcissa alors que celle-ci était désarmée, puis elle s'en était prise à son père.

Le mariage était pour dans trois jours, chaque soir Draco était revenu au petit studio mais elle ne se montra pas. Le jour J la gazette du sorcier annonça en Une que le mariage était annulé et que les principaux concernés n'avaient fait aucun commentaire. L'ancien mangemort était fier de sa victoire, et c'est avec une certaine exaltation et un folle espoir qu'il attendit les jours suivants qu'Hermione lui revienne. Il lui faudrait certainement un peu de temps, surtout après la manière dont il l'avait traité. Mais il la connaissait, elle reviendrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il se passa plus de deux semaines avant qu'il ne craque et ne prenne la petite fiole qu'il avait jusque là ignoré. Il en versa le contenu dans sa pensine et essaya de ne pas perdre courage. Il avait une petite idée de que lui réservait ce souvenir et il était sûr de ne pas y être préparé. Prenant une grande inspiration il plongea dans l'objet magique. Comme il l'avait deviné il s'agissait de l'attaque qui avait été fatale pour ses parents. Il voyait les membres de l'ordre contre les mangemorts, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, à sa droite Hermione ne semblait pas aller très bien, son visage était blafard et de grosses goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Un rayon rouge lui effleura la joue et elle poussa un cri de douleur alors que des cloques apparaissaient là où elle avait été touché. Aussitôt Ron et Neville vinrent faire barrage le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Puis Draco ne s'intéressa plus au combat, sa mère venait d'apparaître, et de toute évidence il était le seul à la voir puisqu'elle pu arriver jusqu'à Hermione sans problème. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait la suivre.

Le blond n'y comprenait rien, qu'est-ce que sa mère était venu faire ici alors qu'il lui avait formellement ordonné de rester loin du manoir ? Et pourquoi emmenait-elle la lionne ?!

Il les suivit, espérant avoir des réponses à ses questions. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'une des chambres du bas, à la vue de la salle de bain la brune se précipita vers les toilettes pour y vomir. Narcissa l'accompagna pour lui tenir les cheveux tout en lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos. Visiblement mal en point, la jeune femme releva la tête et se laissa aller, quelque peu effrayée, dans les bras de la blonde.

-Cela devient trop dangereux pour vous.

La brune l'interrogea du regard.

-Les nausées peuvent perdurer jusqu'au cinquième mois, ce qui vous rend bien trop vulnérable. Je suppose que Draco ne le sait pas sinon il vous aurait interdit de participer aux attaques.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Lui demanda Hermione sur la défensive.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je suis une mère, on sent ces choses là. Et je vous ai vu acheter des racines d'acacia dont, comme vous le savez, seules les femmes enceintes ont l'utilité. Vous en êtes à combien de mois ?

La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua. La gryffondor baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Un peu plus de trois mois je crois, mais avec tout le stress de la guerre je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre.

Malfoy chancela et dut se retenir à la chambranle de la porte. Hermione était enceinte ? Elle discutait amicalement avec sa mère. Mais que c'était-il passé ?!

Narcissa reprit un visage sérieux.

-Hermione, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas abandonner Harry mais cet enfant est peut-être votre seule chance à tous les deux d'être heureux. D'avoir une famille rien qu'à vous. Je ne souhaite rien de moins à Draco. Allez le rejoindre, dites-lui la vérité et, s'il vous plaît, partez tous les deux. Vous êtes intelligents et rusés, à vous deux vous arriverez à rester a l'abri le temps que Potter gagne la guerre.

Draco était si abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait que, comme les deux femmes, il ne prit conscience de la présence d'une troisième personne que lorsque le sort percuta sa maîtresse. Le nouvel arrivant, un mangemort, entra dans la salle de bain d'un pas lent alors qu'Hermione se tordait de douleur dans l'étreinte de la plus âgée. L'homme retira son masque et la chevelure longue encadrant un visage froid apparut. Lucius Malfoy épousait la scène d'un regard méprisant. Sa femme paniquait légèrement en voyant que la jeune femme dans ses bras se vidait de son sang.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lucius !

-J'éradique un problème. Et toi, pauvre folle. Conseiller à une sale sang-de-bourbe de s'enfuir avec mon fils. Elle ne mérite que la mort.

Narcissa se leva et se dressa devant Hermione pour lui servir de bouclier face à la menace que représentait son mari.

-Ton fils l'aime.

-Sottises ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est une inférieure, il l'a touché uniquement pour la briser, il voulait détruire le survivant en passant par elle. Maintenant éloigne-toi bécasse, que je l'achève.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Pense à Draco, soumis à un fou, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux pour lui ?

Les yeux bleus du noble sang-pur lancèrent des éclairs et un filet vert sorti de sa baguette. Horrifié, Draco vit le sortilège mortel frapper la poitrine de sa mère qui s'écroula aussitôt contre le corps tremblant de la brune. Pleurant silencieusement Hermione leva une main pour fermer les paupières de celle qui venait de donner sa vie pour la protéger, ce faisant elle laissa une traînée de sang sur la peau pale. La lionne semblait batailler pour garder conscience, son esprit commençait à s'embrumer et la scène -dans laquelle Draco se trouvait encore- se flouta. Deux autres mangemorts arrivèrent.

-Cette sang-de-bourbe vient de tuer Narcissa. Leur expliqua le maître des lieux.

Les deux autres regardèrent les deux femmes avant d'échanger un regard éloquent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne le croyaient mais ils ne posèrent aucune question. Du bruit dans le couloir les alertèrent et ils repartirent dans le cœur de la bataille, laissant de nouveau Hermione seule avec Lucius.

-Je devrais te faire subir mille tortures pour avoir souillé l'intégrité et le sang des Malfoy. Mais le temps presse.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver presque collé à elle et au cadavre de son épouse.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'expliquerai à mon fils comment la sale sang-de-bourbe, meilleure amie de Potter, s'en est pris à nous, comment je me suis battu en vain pour sauver sa mère avant de réussir à tuer mon adversaire.

Il pointa sa baguette vers son visage et Draco fut expulsé du souvenir au moment même où Hermione s'évanouissait.

Haletant, le jeune homme tomba au sol. Il était mal. Tout tournait à cent à l'heure dans sa tête. Son père avait tué sa mère. Hermione était enceinte. Il lui avait fait payer un crime dont elle n'était pas coupable. Merlin, il était un enfoiré de première, presque aussi détestable que l'homme qu'il avait dû appeler « père ». Elle avait subit le pire et il l'avait abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il pleura longuement, pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand il se fut calmé il se décida a aller la rejoindre. Avant d'entrer dans cette boutique de robes de mariées il l'avait traqué, observé avec minutie, apprenant par cœur ses nouvelles habitudes, les changements de sa personnalité. Il se doutait fortement que c'était elle qui avait annulé le mariage et que, par conséquent, elle avait quitté la maison qu'elle partageait avec Weasley. Après la guerre elle n'avait pas cherché à retrouver ses parents et Potter était tout aussi proche qu'elle de la belette. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne chez qui elle était susceptible de se retrancher. Longbottom.

Ne perdant plus une seconde, le blond visualisa la petite enseigne qui appartenait aux deux gryffondors. Neville habitait juste au dessus mais il le trouva derrière le comptoir, le brun le salua sans relever la tête du parchemin sur lequel il inscrivait la liste des plantes dont il avait reçu la commande par l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

-Bonjour Malfoy, je me demandais au bout de combien de temps tu viendrais me voir, Ron et Harry n'ont même pas attendu une journée. Je suppose que tu viens tout juste d'apprendre la vérité sur la mort de tes parents, d'où ton arrivée tardive.

Il le regarda enfin et aperçu tout de suite ses yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés.

-Ça fait mal, le retour de bâton, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu lui avait fait traverser l'enfer à tord et tu te sens pathétique, minable, le dernier des salauds ?

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement.

-Je croyais que ça me ferait du bien de te voir souffrir après ce que tu lui a fait mais même pas.

Le brun se leva et alla à la rencontre du blond. Une fois en face de lui il lui décocha une droite magistrale.

-Par contre ça c'est relativement libérateur. En plus tu ne l'as pas vraiment volé.

Malfoy se massa douloureusement la mâchoire à la fois en colère et surpris. Où était passé le petit gryffondor tout timide ?

-Remarque dans un sens je devrais te remercier, elle refusait de m'écouter et si tu n'étais pas revenu elle aurait épousé Ron. Aller viens avec moi, je vais faire du café.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois la retrouver.

-Comme toi à l'époque elle ne le veut pas. Elle m'a juste envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'elle partait quelques temps et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Alors viens prendre un café.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre mais le ton ne laissait pas la place à un autre refus. Une fois attablés devant une tasse fumante les deux garçons se jaugèrent. Tous deux faisaient beaucoup plus veux que leur âge.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi proches avec Hermione, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi quand on était ensemble. Dit le blond après un long temps de silence.

-Parce que c'est arrivé après justement. C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé ce soir là. J'ai neutralisé ton père et je l'ai emmené aussi vite que possible à notre QG pour qu'elle puisse être soignée d'urgence. Je ne sais pas quel sort elle a reçu mais on a bien faillit la perdre. Elle est restée longtemps alitée, et pendant que les autres se battaient, moi, je restais avec elle. Et elle m'a tout raconté.

-Donc tu sais tout ? Lui demanda Draco sur la réserve.

-Assurément, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Je me doute bien que...

Il avait du mal à le dire mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

-...le bébé ? Dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Le visage de Neville s'assombrit.

-Elle l'a perdu, elle avait perdu trop de sang et Lucius avait visé son ventre dans ce but. D'après les médecins elle pourrait s'estimer bénie par Merlin si elle retombait un jour enceinte. Ça l'a tué de comprendre que tu l'as croyais coupable du meurtre de ta mère. Et pour info, contrairement à ce que dit la rumeur, ton père n'est pas mort. On ne tue pas, nous.

Draco nota cela dans un coin de sa tête, c'était parfait que son géniteur soit encore en vie. Il pourrait le tuer de ses propres mains ainsi. Neville leur resservit du café et lui raconta comment Hermione avait fini par sortir avec Ron pour essayer de l'oublier et non par amour. Draco l'écouta attentivement et rentra chez lui une fois qu'il eut fait promettre à son ancien ennemi de le prévenir dés qu'il aurait des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Trois nouvelles semaines s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il remua ciel et terre sans trouver la moindre traces de sa lionne. Il avait tout passé en revu, elle était bien quelque part, on ne disparaissait pas comme ça de la surface de la terre d'un jour à l'autre. Sauf quand on était dans la salle sur demande, se fit-il la remarque avec amusement. Et c'est là que ça le frappa. La petite maligne était allée se réfugier au seul endroit trop évident pour qu'on aille y vérifier : Hogwarts. D'autant que Granger avait toujours été la préférée de cette vieille bique de Mcgo, celle qui dirigeait désormais la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Si elle hébergeait bien la jeune femme elle ne le lui dirait jamais à lui ancien slytherin, ancien mangemort, ancien ennemi reconnu du trio d'or. Non à lui ne l'avouerait jamais, mais à un ancien gryffondor, de la même génération que ses protégés, ayant fait parti de l'ordre du phénix...

-Rose bonbon. Prononça d'une voix claire Draco à la statue d'aigle.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est là ? Lui demanda Neville.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Et puis tu es son meilleur ami, tu dois bien savoir si c'est plausible. On y est, frappe.

-Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de frapper à la porte ?

-Parce que si c'est moi elle le saura.

-Et alors ?! Je te signale que c'est toi qui veut absolument lui demander si elle cache Hermione.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas lui poser la question aussi peut être !

-Oui mais je fais confiance à mon amie, si elle avait voulu qu'on la retrouve elle m'aurait envoyé une lettre.

-Oui bah il fallait y penser avant d'accepter de me servir de représentant.

-Alors ça c'est tout toi Malfoy ! C'est toujours la faute des autres.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Neville, j'ai la baguette qui me démange.

-Je ne te demande pas laquelle vu ton entêtement à retrouver Hermione.

-Monsieur Longbottom !

Les garçons se retournèrent, rouges de honte, pour baisser les yeux devant la directrice.

-Ce genre de réaction ne m'aurait pas étonnée de la bouche de monsieur Malfoy mais venant de vous je suis profondément choquée et déçue.

Elle leur adressa un regard sévère avant de leur faire signe d'entrer dans son bureau. Quand elle eut le dos tourné Draco souffla à son camarade :

-C'est malin, maintenant même à toi elle ne le dira pas.

En réponse le brun lui marcha sur le pied, faisant grimacer le slytherin.

-Bon, et bien, je vous écoute. J'avoue avoir été plus qu'étonnée quand j'ai reçu votre missive. Draco Malfoy et Neville Longbottom, voilà une association que je n'aurai jamais cru voir de mon vivant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Voyant que Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, le brun se lança dans un discours à l'attention de son ancienne directrice de maison. Loin d'être dans ses pensées, Draco fixait les deux tableaux au dessus du bureau directorial qui représentaient les deux derniers directeurs de l'école. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Albus Dumbledore , même si la plus part du temps il ne tenait pas en place, par contre c'était la première fois qu'il observait le portrait de son parrain. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ après la mort de sa mère. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lui dire au revoir. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de le faire face à face puisque Snape était mort durant la bataille finale, il s'était sacrifié pour protéger Harry, lui accorder un peu de répit avant de devoir affronter Voldemort. Il n'aurait pu rendre un plus bel honneur à son amour de toujours : Lily Evans Potter. Albus avait un sourire amusé et se trouvait dans le tableau de son remplaçant, il avait l'air de se moquer gentiment de lui. Les deux hommes n'arrêtaient pas de faire des messes basses, ce qui énerva rapidement la directrice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore vous deux ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Sans perdre son sourire Albus adressa un clin d'œil aux plus jeunes avant de répondre.

-J'avais parié avec Severus que quelqu'un finirait par retrouver Miss Granger ici.

-Albus ! Tempêta Minerva.

Elle venait tout juste de démentir l'information à Longbottom et voilà que ce... vendait la mèche.

-Quoi ? C'est à vous qu'elle a fait jurer de ne rien dire, moi je ne suis tenu à rien.

-Vous êtes un vil personnage ! Vous ne valait pas mieux que Severus.

-Je vous demande pardon mais je me dois de protester. D'autant que je n'ai rien dit ou fait qui mérite d'être traité ainsi.

-C'est cela, et bientôt vous allez nous dire que vous êtes un ange. Bon revenons à notre affaire messieurs Malfoy et Longbottom. Oui, Miss Granger se trouve ici mais elle m'a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Hors ceci est mon école et bien que je vous ai accordé un rendez-vous je ne peux vous dire où se trouve exactement Hermione, ni vous autoriser à chercher dans le château. Vous comprendrez que cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Mais je lui ferais savoir que vous l'avez retrouvé, que vous souhaitez lui parler et que vous semblez sincères dans votre démarche. Albus veuillez cesser de faire l'enfant et fichez la paix à Severus !

-Mais il refuse de me payer ce qu'il me doit.

-Par Merlin, Albus ! Désolée de vous le rappeler mais vous êtes mort alors cet argent ne vous serait d'aucune utilité.

-Oui mais un pari est un pari. Je croyais que les mangemorts avaient plus d'honneur que ça, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Draco. Tiens, d'ailleurs tant que vous êtes là vous allez pouvoir régler un autre de nos paris. Est-ce que vous miss Granger vous vous aimez ?

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez et préféra quitter son tableau.

-Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plait, ne répondez pas. Je vous ferez parvenir la réponse d'Hermione.

-Allons, Minerva, vous ne voulez pas qu'il réponde uniquement parce que vous savez que j'ai raison et que vous aussi vous allez me devoir de l'argent.

Neville rigola sous cape et entraîna son acolyte à le suivre hors du bureau. Ils étaient aux portes du château qui menaient à l'extérieur quand Draco eut une illumination.

-Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à rentrer, je vais essayer quelque chose.

-Draco, tu ne veux pas plutôt attendre sa réponse. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui forcer la main soit une bonne idée.

-J'apprécie ton aide Longbottom. Et je promets de repartir si elle m'en fait la demande, mais je ne peux pas m'en aller sans l'avoir vu.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Tu me tiens au courant ?

-Ou pas. On sera peut être trop occupé par mes excuses.

-Ah ! Je savais bien que tu ne parlais pas de la baguette qu'Olivanders t'avait donné.

Il serra la main du slytherin et avança dans le parc en direction des grilles. Au bout de vingt mètres il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vraiment cassé la gueule mais je suis sûr que ça aussi ça me ferait du bien. Le mit-il en garde.

Puis il parti pour de bon. Les élèves venaient sûrement de finir leurs cours parce qu'il entendait tout un remue ménage dans les étages.

Draco se permit un petit tour dans le château, tous les adolescents le regardaient avec interrogation. Qui était-il ? Les plus vieux le reconnaissant comme Draco Malfoy, Prince des slytherins, bien qu'il ne soit plus élève ici. Plusieurs jeunes filles le dévorèrent des yeux ou gloussèrent à son passage. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il trouva une classe vide et appela Kreatur, il savait que Potter l'avait envoyé travailler ici. Kreatur était très porté sur le respect dû aux sangs-pur, ce qu'il était. De plus il était à moitié un Black de part sa mère. Ça ne devrait donc pas être trop difficile de le convaincre de lui rendre service. L'elfe apparut en râlant quand il l'appela, puis lui adressa une large révérence une fois qu'il l'eut reconnu. Son gros nez touchait presque le sol et Draco n'était pas certain que le vieil elfe ne reste pas coincé dans cette position. Par chance c'était lui qui était au service d'Hermione, il n'arrêta pas de se plaindre de la sang-de-bourbe pétrie de bonnes intentions, triste comme les pierres et malade à force de ne presque rien avaler. Draco se racla la gorge pour montrer son impatience. La petite créature plissa les yeux mécontent que le jeune maître le coupe durant sa tirade de plaintes. Sans s'excuser il prit la main du sorcier et transplana dans les appartements qu'occupaient la jeune femme.

Il ne fallut à Draco qu'un instant pour reconnaître l'ancien habitat de son parrain, d'ailleurs il était là à le regarder. Étrange, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de laisser un portrait de lui dans son salon après sa mort.

-J'aurai été tellement déçu si tu avais bêtement obéis sans chercher à entrer. Lui lança le portrait. Miss Granger ! Levez-vous vous avez de la visite.

Le ton était donné. Draco était étonné qu'Hermione ait tenu si longtemps avec Snape dans les parages à la houspiller de la sorte.

-Votre séance d'espionnage est déjà terminée ?

Une fois dans la pièce elle se figea sur place à la vue de son amant.

-Je vous avez bien dit qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, vous me devez vingt gallions Minerva. S'amusa le maître des potions en disparaissant.

Seul avec la jeune gryffondor Draco ne savait plus comment agir.

-Est-ce utile de dire que je me sens super con ?

-Je m'en doute mais c'est bien de le dire.

-Je ne m'estime même pas le droit de m'excuser.

-En même temps la formule correcte c'est « je te présente mes excuses », et après c'est à la personne de voir si elle les accepte ou pas.

Un ange passa.

-Je sais que j'ai été un con fini, un salaud de la pire espèce, que je n'aurai pas assez du reste de ma vie pour me faire pardonner. Mais, Hermione, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même dans nos heures les plus sombres.

La brune se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitante.

-Hermione, s'il te plait. L'implora-t-il. Je suis un Malfoy, un ancien mangemort, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. Tu sais comment j'ai été élevé, ne faire confiance à personne. Dés le départ tu savais que ça ne serait pas facile et que je resterai un enfoiré. Tu m'avais accepté pourtant, tu avais commencé à me changer, Mione.

La brune resta un moment à regarder un coup ses pieds, un coup le blond.

-Un nouveau départ ? Finit-elle par lui proposer.

Le visage du slytherin se fendit d'un large sourire. Il traversa l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa passionnément sans prêter attention à l'elfe qui été réapparut. S'agaçant d'être ainsi ignoré, Kreatur brailla à moitié :

-L'infusion aux racines d'acacia de miss est servie.

Draco relâcha la bouche de la brune en entendant ça.

-Racines d'acacia ? L'interrogea-t-il le regard lourd de sens.

-Je pense que c'est un autre cadeau de ta mère.

Instinctivement Draco baissa les yeux sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme. Ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme sa mère l'aurait espéré mais ils avaient survécu à la guerre, à l'éloignement, et une nouvelle chance leur été offerte. Il avait hâte de bien faire les choses, de rendre sa mère fière de lui, de vivre heureux avec sa famille, et d'offrir à son enfant la vie que lui n'avait pas eu. Mais avant toute chose, il allait retourner le portrait de son parrain.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus, une review ?

Nattie Black


End file.
